Deficient interconnecting wires in electronic devices, in particular in integrated semiconductor circuits due, for example, to wire cuts, layout deficiencies or deviations from average parasitic resistance values of wires can cause errors and failure of important electronic functions. Therefore, it is generally important to detect deficiencies in integrity of interconnecting wires. Conventional solutions are generally based on functionality tests of the whole electronic device. These tests are typically performed once during manufacturing, production of assembly. If an electronic device fails a test, it will be sorted out. However, during normal operation, a deficient wire may remain undetected as long as the failure does not generally affect the used function. Furthermore, the specific kind of wire disturbance as, for example, short circuits, wire cuts, or inadmissible parasitic resistances, can not be determined.